Just Dropping In
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: Megaman teleports in Mega Water S' Location but just before he goes on in his mission someone inexpectedly drops in. (One Shot) A/N: Not related to my other fanfic


Megaman arrived at Mega Water S Water Base. When his teleportation was complete he found himself submerged.

_"Good, now I need to get a better view of my surroundings."_ He thought before looking around and finding a dry ground behind him. With great buoyancy he jumped out of the water and landed on the grass on his feet.

_"Great. Just one more Genesis Unit member left. Once I'm done with him Wily's location will be revealed, and then its back to the jail for him."_

He turned to observe the surroundings.

_"Water" _he thought.

He then looked around and found to his left side a series of mountains and waterfalls lying in the far horizon.

_"That's funny. My memory doesn't contain any data about this area." _He squinted his eyes at the beautiful waterfalls.

_"Oh, maybe its just a distortion created by Wily's interference with time."_ He shrugged his shoulders remembering that he's actually travelling though time _"All the reason for me to finish off this area before more distortion occurs and ruin the world as I know it."_ he frowned with determination.

_"Mega? Are you there?"_ a voice came from Megaman's helmet.

"Yes, Roll?" he pressed on the side of his helmet that covered his audio sensors.

_"We just scanned the area and found that there is an underground water tunnel up ahead. Mega Water's lair is located outside the other end of the tunnel on the surface. You'll find it right away."_

"Thanks, Sis."

_"Good Luck, Mega."_

With that he jumped back into the water. As he moved ahead a bit he encountered a Croaker, which wasn't much of a problem. But once he annihilated it he heard a sound of something flying. He looked up to his left side and saw a blue ball heading right for him. He jumped right out of the water letting the ball hit where he earlier stood.

He observed the ball as it uncurled, revealing itself to be an animal. What surprised him was the fact that this animal was actually wearing a pair of white gloves and red shoes.

_"It seems to be covered in quills. Its probably a porcupine or a hedgehog"_

The animal then jumped around trying to get out of the water.

_"What is it doing?" _Megaman observed. It wasn't until it started covering its mouth that Megaman recalled an important fact making him widen his optics in fear.

_"Mammals cant breath under water!"_

He quickly grabbed the mammal and took him out of the water where he stood earlier.

"Are you ok?"

Sitting on his hands and knees the spiky animal breathed heavily then shook the excess water off of him, splashing Megaman who responded by shielding himself with his arm.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." Megaman said gladly, not minding getting splashed.

The blue hedgehog then stood up, observed his savor then with a smirk gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, you're welcome anytime." Mega returned the thumbs up. "The name is Megaman, but my friends call me Mega for short." he offered his hand to shake, which the hedgehog took. "What's yours?"

The hedgehog responded with silence.

"Um, you don't talk much, do you?" Megaman asked as he broke the hand shake feeling a bit awkward since he never spoke to a mute before, let alone a mammal.

The hedghog responded with a nod.

"Man, is there a way I can help you out?"

"THERE HE IS!"

Upon hearing the scream Megaman and the hedgehog looked up finding a half a dozen of robotic blue wasps flying towards them not looking friendly at all.

"Wait a minute! These don't look like any wily-bots that I've encountered so far." Megaman observed them.

"Hey! How come you still live? After getting hit by Dr. Robotnik's Ball 'N' Chain your bones should've been crushed!" One of the six wasps pointed out angrily.

_"Dr. Robotnik?"_ Megaman thought, not familiar with the name.

"It must be those rings he carries around. They sure make a powerful defensive shield. Boy, I wish we could use those. I can't seem to figure out why we can't carry any of these with us."

"Shut up, Buzz Bomber#2! We didn't come here to marvel at Sonic's survival." The wasp that looked angry yelled at his comrade. "Dr. Robotnik gave astrict order to locate and make sure that Sonic the Hedgehog is completely obliterated! Now CHARGE!"

"Whatever you say, Buzz Bomber#1"

The Buzz Bombers dived at Sonic who merely smirked and curl-jumped at them, hitting them with his sharp quills.

"Hey, let me help out!" Megaman offered by shooting at the annoying bugs with his mega-buster. In no time they were done, but instead of feeling glad, Mega was surprised to find that after each one blew up a penguin appeared in its place.

"What the! These creatures were trapped in those things? How horrible!" he said in disbelief.

Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head in agreement with Megaman, clenching a fist.

After they observed the penguins swimming in the ocean back to there home, Sonic eyed at the far off waterfalls with a look of determination.

"You need to get back there don't you?" Mega stood beside him looking at the waterfalls.

Sonic nodded affirmatively, his eyes fixed on the waterfalls.

"I can help out."

Sonic's eyes widened then looked at Mega who was smiling at him.

"I have a friend who can transport you back there in no time."

Sonic watched Megaman as he pressed a button on his wrist. The moment he lift his finger a column of red light dropped to the ground and a robotic dog materialized.

Sonic was amazed by this weird technology.

"Rush, boy, I want you to take our friend here to those waterfalls over there and then return back home until I call you again, got that?"

Rush gave a bark of approval.

"Good. Now transform."

Rush obliged and changed into his Rush Jet Mode.

"Come on hop on him, um… Sonic is your name, right?"

Sonic nodded then jumped on Rush Jet as it rose up and started heading towards his destination. Sonic gave one last look back at Megaman followed by a thumbs up and a smirk, before Rush zoomed away.

Megaman just waved at him till he faded out.

_"Now that we're done with that I can refocus on my mission"_

He jumped into the water and headed towards the hole up ahead.

_"I wish you all the success in your mission as much as I wish for mine, Sonic the Hedgehog."_


End file.
